The present invention relates to an improved process for producing a semiconductor layer.
A semiconductor layer has hitherto been prepared with a high frequency glow discharger comprising, as shown in FIG. 9, an RF electrode 1 and a ground electrode 2 opposed thereto, by placing a substrate 3 on the ground electrode 2, generating a glow discharge between the electrodes while passing a gas containing the constituents of the semiconductor therebetween, decomposing the semiconductor constituents in the gas by glow discharge, and depositing them on the substrate. The electrodes are accommodated in a reaction chamber 21 and the RF electrode 1 is partially enclosed with an electrically shielded plate 20.
According to the conventional process, when a semiconductor layer is formed on the substrate 3 placed on the ground electrode 2, it is possible to simultaneously deposit another semiconductor layer on the RF electrode side. However, the semiconductor layer produced on the RF electrode side is insufficient in electrical and electronical properties such as a photoelectric conductivity and a doping characteristic, and cannot be put to practical use.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for preparing a practicable semiconductor layer which is satisfactory in electrical and electronical properties such as a photoelectric conductivity and a doping characteristic on a substrate placed on the RF electrode, at the same time as a semiconductor layer is formed on a substrate placed on the ground electrode.